danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Джунко Эношима
|-|Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Danganronpa 1 Junko Enoshima Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Junko Enoshima.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Junko Enoshima.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa Zero Ryoko Otanashi Design Profile 1.jpg|Профиль дизайна Рёко Отонаши из Danganronpa Zero Danganronpa Zero Ryoko Otanashi Design Profile 2.jpg|Дизайн Рёко Отонаши Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Junko Enoshima (Profile).png|Профиль дизайна в Danganronpa 3Tumblr: Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc profiles from Japanese limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Junko Enoshima (Sketches).png|Скетчи дизайна в Danganronpa 3 Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Junko Enoshima Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook'' (Артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc). Junko Enoshima Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST — прототип игры для PlayStation Portable от разработчиков серии Danganronpa — Казутаки Кодаки, Руи Комацузаки и Йошинори Терасавы. Разработка игры была отменена, так как тема игры, сценарий и дизайн были слишком "тёмными". Позднее некоторые элементы и дизайн персонажей из DISTRUST были переработаны для Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Некоторые элементы дизайна были показаны в презентации на конференции CEDEC 2011 conference, и в этих элементах можно увидеть ранний дизайн Джунко. Дополнительные материалы также были доступны для скачавших Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Junko Enoshima.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima on fashion magazines.png|Джунко на обложках журналов Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi being attacked by Junko Enoshima.png|Джунко нападает на Макото Наэги Глава 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima about to attack Makoto Naegi.png|Джунко собирается убить Макото Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima's Ultimate Despair introduction (English) (2).png|Джунко представляется, как Абсолютное Отчаяние Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima's Ultimate Despair introduction (English) (3).png|Джунко представляется, как Абсолютное Отчаяние (Английский) Danganronpa 1 CG - The Despair Sisters.png|Сестры Отчаяния DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 08.png|Макото признает Джунко, как руководителя Убийственной Школьной Жизни DR1 CH6 Closing Arguement 09.png|Макото признает Джунко, как руководителя Убийственной Школьной Жизни Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko found guilty (1).png|Джунко признана виновной Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko found guilty (2).png|Джунко признана виновной Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (1).png|Джунко в восторге от своей казни Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (2).png|Джунко в восторге от своей казни Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (3).png|Джунко в восторге от своей казни Danganronpa 1 CG - Junko Enoshima excited for her execution (4).png|Джунко в восторге от своей казни Абсолютная Казнь Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (2).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (3).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (4).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (5).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (6).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (7).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (8).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (9).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (10).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (11).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (12).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (13).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (14).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (15).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (16).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (17).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (18).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (19).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (20).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (21).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (22).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (23).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (24).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (25).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (26).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (27).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (28).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (29).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (31).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (32).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (33).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (34).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (35).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (36).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (37).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (38).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (39).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (40).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (41).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (42).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (43).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (44).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (45).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (46).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (47).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (48).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (49).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (50).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (51).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (52).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (53).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (54).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (55).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (56).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (57).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (58).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (59).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - The Ultimate Punishment (60).png Другое Danganronpa V3 - UTDP Event Junko's Undergarments.png|Нижнее белье Джунко |-|DRAE =Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls= Junko Enoshima UDG.jpg|Джунко во время Трагедии. The suicide group.png|Джунко смотрит, как Воины Надежды собираются совершить групповой суицид. Junko covincing the kids not to jump.png|Джунко убеждает Воинов Надежды не прыгать. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Джунко Эношима и Монака Това. Queenjunko.jpg|Дисплей Джунко и Воинов надежды в фентези постановке. PrincessJunko.jpg|Джунко, как принцесса в постановке "Принц-Лягушка". Frogprince3.jpg|Принц-Лягушка Джатаро помогает плачущей принцессе Джунко... Frogprince4.jpg|...находя ее золотой шарик. Frogprince5.jpg|Принцесса Джунко и лягушка Джатаро едят вместе. Frogprince6.jpg|Принцесса Джунко берет Джатаро в постель. Frogprince7.jpg|Джатаро превращается в человека. Frogprince8.jpg|Счастливый конец. =Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Глава 6 Junko explaining her plan.png|ИИ Джунко объясняет, как работает Принудительное Отключение. EnoshimaLand.png|План Джунко по созданию "Страны Эношимы" Event_167.png|ИИ Джунко возвращает Хаджимэ его видение, как Изуру Камукура. Defeated AI Enoshima.jpg|Побежденная ИИ Джунко. |-|DRV3 Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Глава 5 Junko Enoshima V3.jpg|Джунко Эношима, Абсолютное Отчаяние. A memory of Junko Enoshima (1).jpg|Воспоминание о Джунко (1). A memory of Junko Enoshima (3).jpg|Воспоминание о Джунко (3). |-|DRtA= =Danganronpa: The Animation= Эпизод 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Introduction (07).png Эпизод 12 Enoshima interviewed by Jin.jpg|Джунко соглашается оставаться в школе всю жизнь. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78 за два года до начала убийственной игры. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78 за два года до начала убийственной игры (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78 за два года до начала убийственной игры (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|Фото класса 78 за два года до начала убийственной игры (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|Фото класса 78 за два года до начала убийственной игры (5). JunkoE.png|Джунко раскрывает себя. Junko Enoshima introducing herself.jpg|Джунко представляет себя. tumblr_mtdubbZjbb1r3dghjo3_500.png|Джунко представляет себя, как Абсолютное Отчаяние. Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg|Джунко и Мукуро, как два Абсолютных Отчаяния. Enoshima laughing menacingly.jpg|Джунко смеется. Episode 13 Junko Enoshima Ultimate Fashionista.jpg|Джунко Эношима, как Абсолютная Модница. Junko Enoshima cute face.jpg|Милое лицо Джунко. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Класс 78. Enoshima disgusted.jpg|Отвращение Джунко, когда Макото убеждает всех не терять надежду. Enoshima has been voted as guilty.jpg|Джунко признана виновной. Enoshima loses.jpg|Джунко побеждена. Enoshima perversely delighted.jpg|Эношима пробует собственное отчаяние. Enoshima before her execution.jpg|Отчаянная Джунко нажимает кнопку собственной казни. JUNKO INSANE CLOSE UP.jpg|Захваченность казнью Джунко. Казнь Enoshima in The 1,000 Blows.jpg|Джунко в "1,000 Подач". Enoshima in Cage of Death.jpg|Джунко в "Клетка Смерти". Enoshima in The Burning of the Versailles Witch.jpg|Джунко в "Сожжение Версальской Ведьмы". Enoshima in Excavator Destroyer.jpg|Джунко в "Экскаватор-разрушитель". Enoshima in Blast Off!.jpg|Джунко в "В Полёт!". Enoshima in After School Lesson.jpg|Джунко в "Урок После Школы". |-|DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (Сторона: Отчаяние)= Опенинг DR3 Despair OP.png|Джунко и Мукуро в опенинге. Junko opening.jpg|Джунко в опенинге. Enoshima_and_Ikusaba_opening_2.png|Джунко и Мукуро в опенинге Эпизода 06. Enoshima_junko_opening.png|Джунко в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 05 Enoshima appeared.jpg|Джунко прибывает в аэропорт. Junko introduction.png|Представление Джунко. Despair Arc Episode 5 - Mukuro asking why Junko is narrating.png|Мукуро спрашивает у Джунко, почему она рассказывает свою историю. Despair Sisters.jpg|Джунко и Мукуро возвращаются из аэропорта. Junko Mukuro.jpeg|Джунко и Мукуро стоят перед Академией. Junko Monokuma laugh.png|Джунко, смеется, как Монокума, завершая его дизайн. Эпизод 06 Trustee.png|Джунко готовит карри. Enoshima first execution.jpg|Джунко заканчивает готовить ее "оружие казни". Ikusaba Enoshima sneaking in.jpg|Джунко говорит Мукуро убрать "беспорядок". Enoshima's surprise attack.jpg|Джунко атакует Изуру Камукуру. Izurustep.png|Изуру блокирует атаку Джунко. Enoshima regained consciousness.jpg|Джунко приходит в сознание. Enoshima unconscious.jpg|Джунко в госпитале. A Fateful Encounter.jpg|"Судьбоносная встреча" Джунко с Рётой Митараем. Эпизод 07 Enoshima moved.jpg|Джунко тронута аниме Рёты. Enoshima mushroom.jpg|Джунко представляется Микан Цумики. Enoshima analyse.jpg|Джунко использует свои аналитические способности. Enoshima perfume.jpg|Джунко использует духи. Kamukura date with Enoshima.jpg|Джунко перед "свиданием" с Изуру. Enoshima Bringing files.jpg|Джунко приносит файлы студенческого совета. Enoshima smilees.jpg|Джунко говорит Мукуро петь. Enoshima mastermind.jpg|Джунко наблюдает за убийствами студенческого совета. Эпизод 09 Junko thanked Mitarai.JPG|Джунко благодарит Рёту за помощь в разработке Видео Отчаяния. Эпизод 10 Sakakura defeated.jpg|Джунко разоблачает тайное влечение Джузо Сакакуры к Кёсукэ Мунакате. Enoshima rallying Nanami.jpg|Джунко хвалит Чиаки за то, что та уклонилась от многих ловушек. Enoshima's success.jpg|Джунко празднует свой успех в промывании мозгов Класса 77. Эпизод 11 Enoshima's excitement.JPG|Джунко рада, что Класс 77 будет распространять отчаяние по всему миру. Enoshima watched tragedy.jpg|Джунко наблюдает Трагедию. Enoshima's decision.JPG|Джунко решает не убивать Макото. Enoshima looking at Naegi.JPG|Джунко не может анализировать удачу Макото. Enoshima end.JPG|Джунко говорит, что если в мире не останется отчаяния, то это будет лишь еще одним поводом для отчаяния. Junko dat grin.jpg|Джунко в последний раз смеется, как Монокума. =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy (Сторона: Будущее)= Опенинг Enoshima_reflection.jpg|Джунко в отражении на ноже "предателя". Эпизод 12 Yukizome and Enoshima in afterlife.png|Джунко и Чиса Юкизомэ смотрят Финальную Убийственную Игру в кино. Junko and Chisa.png|Джунко хвалит Чису за исполнение ее роли в Абсолютном Отчаянии до смерти. End Theater.png|Джунко напоминает Чисе, что они обе мертвы. |-|DR2.5= = ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono = WofH, 77 and 78 class.jpg|Рёко в Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-|Новеллы= ''Danganronpa/Zero Ryoko on the cover of Dangan Ronpa Zer0.jpg|Рёко на обложке манги. DR0 Pic1.jpg DR0 Pic2.jpg DR0 Pic3.jpg|Рёко убегает от Исшики Мадарай. Zero24.jpg| Junko attacking Matsuda.jpg|Рёко Отонаши убивает Ясукэ в порыве отчаяния. DR0 Pic7.jpg|Рёко и Джунко - один человек. |-|Постановки= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Sayaka selfie as Junko.jpg|Джунко (Саяка Канда) в постановке. sore wa chiguu.jpg|Джунко и Макото. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Junko new stage play apperance.png|Джунко раскрывает себя в новой постановке. |-| Официальные арты= Коллаборации с играми Crypt_of_the_Necrodancer_Junko_Enoshima_sprite.gif|Спрайт Джунко в Crypt of the Necrodancer Sengoku Asuka ZERO Sengoku_Asuka_Zero_x_Danganronpa_3_Junko_Enoshima_4_Star_Card.jpg|Карта Джунко ★4 в Sengoku Asuka ZERO. Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Junko Enoshima 6 Star Card.png|Карта Джунко ★6 в Sengoku Asuka ZERO. Другое Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Zero Official Art.png|Официальный арт. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Джунко, Геноцид Джек и Мукуро на DVD обложке Тома 7 Danganronpa the Animation. Junko on the cover of her fanbook.jpg|Джунко на обложке Официального Фанбука. Jyunko img.png|Официальный арт Джунко в честь ее появления в аниме на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Izuru and the Despair Sisters.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 Blue Ray Box 002.png|Джунко на обложке Danganronpa 3 Blue Ray Box 3. Komaeda_and_Enoshima_in_DvD.jpg Matsuda and Otonashi Manga style.jpg|Рисунок Рёко и Ясукэ от автора манги. |-|Официальные сайты= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Junko Enoshima.png|Профиль с японкого сайта ''Danganronpa 3 (Сторона: Отчаяние)NBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Японский сайт Danganronpa 3 (Сторона: Отчаяние)]. Примечания en:Gallery:Junko Enoshima Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Джунко Эношимы